Easy Lover
by Warisarcy
Summary: A short story of how Sonic shares his feelings for Amy and explains why he always runs away from her. This is the outcome. Contains: Sonamy
Dear Amy,

I'm sorry I've always ran away from you. I'm sorry how much I've hurt you in doing so. I know you must think I hate you, but I promise you that that's far from the truth. I've always cared deeply for you, more than anyone else. I've always had a hard time understanding my feelings. I've had an even more difficult time understanding my feelings for you. I've always had feelings for you that have always made me feel funny inside. They make me feel warm, but they also make me feel exileration and...fear. I've recently come to realize that what I've been feeling is...love. You see, the real reason I run away from you is because I've been scared...scared of you getting hurt, whether it be from Eggman using my feelings for you against me or me accidentally hurting you myself. I don't want to disappoint you or end up not being good enough for you. I don't want my inexperience with romance to ruin the bond we share. You're beautiful, you're sweet, you're kind hearted...ugh, I'm getting fuzzy just writing this. I normally don't get so feely, but I guess you bring out the best in me.

Anyways, I know that being with you could result in you being hurt, but seeing as how I already hurt you every time I run away from you, I figure I'm willing to take that chance if you're still willing to let me. I'll never let Eggman or anyone hurt you and as for me...I'll try my very best to be the lover of your dreams. I'll do everything I can to make you happy and to see your beautiful smile. Your smile always fills me with a happiness beyond words.

I know I may sound cheesy, but what I've been saying is...I love you, Amy Rose. I love you so much and I hope that you still love me too. I want to be with you through the many years to come, to be with you through the good times and the hard times, to be a family. And I know you might think I don't want marriage (considering some of the times you've chased me you were shouting about us getting married), but you're wrong. At this point, I don't feel ready for marriage and maybe you aren't really ready either, but I promise you, some day soon, we will get married. We'll have the perfect wedding. All our friends will be there, I'll walk down the aisle and I know as soon as I reach the end, you'll be there, your stunning beauty unmatched by any other.

Amy...I hope you'll forgive me for all of the times I've rejected you and that you'll give me a chance. If you're willing to, please come over to my house at any time today. I'll be waiting with much hope for you...for us.

With deep love,

Sonic

The tears flowed freely down her face. These words were...beautiful. They were so heartwarming, so...so...

She sniffed and wiped her face.

"I never knew Sonic felt this way for me..." She whispered. "Oh Sonic!"

She stood up quickly, setting the letter on the table and bursting out the front door, running as fast as she could towards the blue hedgehog's house.

...

Sonic was sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. It had been a few hours since he left the letter on Amy's doorstep.

"I hope she read it." Sonic thought. He was still nervous about how she would respond. Last time he'd seen her yesterday, she'd seemed ready to give up with him.

It had been another average day yesterday. He'd been on one of his average runs when he came across Amy. As was the usual, she gave chase, and as was the usual, he'd manage to outrun her. However this time had been different. When she finally gave up the chase, she fell to her knees and started to cry. Sonic heard this and skidded to a stop and turned around. There he saw her on her knees, hands over her face. He headed back over to her and stopped in front of her. She looked up, letting her hands fall to her side. Her face was wet with tears.

"I'm sorry." she uttered. "Why are you sorry?" Sonic asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for chasing you all the time. I'm sorry for all of the years of doing so. I just...I love you and I just wanted for you see that." she sniffed. "I see now that nothing I do will make you reciprocate the feelings I have for you. So I-I'll just leave you alone from now on like I should've a long time ago..." she continued sobbing as she stood up.

Sonic reached his hand out and rested it on her shoulder. "Amy, I-"

"No!" she shouted, pulling away from his arm. "You don't have to explain your reasoning to me." she said through the tears. "I'll leave you alone from now on, I promise." she cried as she ran away from him.

Sonic reached his arm out uselessly in the direction she ran.

"Amy..."

*tap tap tap*

Sonic snapped out of his flashback and looked up in the direction of the tapping; the door. He got up and walked over to it. His door didn't have a peephole, so he wasn't able to tell whether it was who he was hoping for or not.

"Only one way to find out..." he thought, nervousness mixing with anticipation. He slowly reached for the doorknob and began to turn it. He pulled the door open. Before he could even take his hand off the knob, he saw a flash of pink in his face and with it, a feeling of lips pressed against his, followed by arms wrapping around him.

He stood rigid in shock from the unexpected kiss. It came as a surprise, but it filled Sonic with warmth of a whole new level. Before he could recover, Amy broke the kiss, arms still tightly around him. Sonic could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Amy gently rubbed a hand across his cheek and spoke sweetly.

"Nothing could ever make me not love you, Sonic."

Before he could reply, she leaned in and kissed him again. Sonic was a little more prepared this time. Closing his eyes and wrapping his armed around her, he leaned into the kiss, the warmth returning to him. It felt so good. He pulled her closer to him. Amy let out a sigh of content. The kiss lasted for a good minute before Amy pulled away. Opening his eyes, Sonic saw Amy smiling at him. Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but love shining in them. They were entrancing. They stared into each others eyes for a while before Amy finally broke the contact.

"So..." she started "may I come in?

Realizing he never invited her in, Sonic blushed at his silliness. "Oh...yeah. Sorry." he stumbled awkwardly with his words. Amy giggled. "Relax, it's alright." She reassured, planting a gentle kiss on his lips before walking in.

Sonic closed the door before following. He was trying his best not to be awkward or shy like he usually was when things turned to romance with her. He hoped he was doing alright so far. When he had wrote in the letter of his "inexperience" in romance, the truth was he had no experience whatsoever. He was only going off of things he'd heard or seen.

Amy sat down on the couch. She looked up at him and patted the space beside her. Sonic sat down beside her. Amy placed her hand on top of his, looking at him with a smile. Sonic could feel his heart beat faster.

"Where do things go from here? What do I do next?" Sonic thought. "Is she expecting me to do something?" Many questions raced through his mind.

"Play it cool, Sonic, play it cool."

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a touch on his arm. He looked over to see Amy had moved her hand away from his and placed it soothingly on his arm. She was looking at him with a look of concern on her face. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Sonic took a deep breath in an attempt to relax. "I-I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

Amy turned herself on the couch and gently took hold of his hands in hers. "You have nothing to be nervous about. I understand you are inexperienced with this all and that's okay." she reassured.

"Well the thing is...I have no experience at all with this." Sonic said uneasily. "I just don't want to disappoint you or be irritating is all. I'm sorry." He sighed, hanging his head low. Amy didn't respond immediately. Instead she got up and leaned over, lifted his legs up onto her side of the couch. He looked at her with confusion, his heart beating faster as she got back on the couch and climbed on top of him. He looked down to see her lean forward and lay herself atop of him, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his heart beating fast. She nuzzled his neck before lifting her head to see him looking down at her. She could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Hey..." Amy began "I don't care about whether you're experienced or not. You'll learn overtime. Besides, I love you and I've got all of the patience in the world for you." She gave Sonic a quick peck on the lips. "There's no hurry either."

Sonic smiled, more relaxed now. Looking at her, he felt like the luckiest hedgehog alive to have Amy. She's perfect! She's beautiful and she has a heart of gold. He placed a hand on her cheek and gently rubbed it. "I love you so much." he said, his smile growing bigger when she smiled back.

"I love you too, very much." Amy said as she leaned in. Sonic leaned in and met her halfway as their lips met. This kiss had more passion from the two as their love fueled it. It only got more passionate as Amy pushed Sonic further back so he was laying on his back with her on top. Sonic could feel something wet pushing against his lips. He realized it must be Amy's tongue requesting entrance into his mouth. He granted her access. Her tongue danced with his as it explored his mouth. Having gained confidence, Sonic began to wrestle his way to her mouth. After being successful, he began to explore her mouth with a fiery passion. He started to rub up and down Amy's back with his hands.

"Mmm" Amy moaned into his mouth.

A few minutes passed and they broke apart for air, strands of saliva still briefly connected between their mouths. After a few rapid breaths, they managed to settle down. They both laid there in each others arms in silence for a few minutes before Amy finally spoke.

"You're learning. See?" She smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss before resting her head on his chest. "You just follow your heart. Why do you think I chased you for so many years?" Sonic laughed. "I'm glad it paid off. Sorry it took so long."

"I'm glad too," she said. "and that's alright. It was so worth it." She buried her head into his neck, letting out a soft sigh. Sonic laid back and got comfortable, still holding Amy in his arms.

Amy yawned. "Tired?" Sonic asked. "Mmhmm"

Sonic looked over at the clock. 9:37 PM. "How long have we been here?" he wondered.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" Sonic asked Amy. "I'd love that." she replied. Sonic went to get up to carry her to bed, but she wouldn't let him up. "I've already got the best bed right here if you don't mind." she said, snuggling back up with Sonic.

"Hmm...sure, sounds good to me." he said, smiling warmly at the beauty currently in his embrace. It was nice and warm, so they wouldn't need blankets. Besides, they had each other. Sonic settled back down, nice and comfortable.

"Goodnight, Amy. I love you."

"Goodnight, Sonic. I love you too."

Sonic reached over and turned off the lamp on the table by the couch, darkening the room. Putting his arm back around Amy, he laid there for a bit with his thoughts. Today had been the best day ever. He confessed his feelings to Amy, patched things up with her, and found out just how lucky he was to have someone as amazing as her. Someone who didn't care about his inexperience and who would spend the rest of their life with him. Someone who would be there to make the difficulties of life easier to journey through and would numb his pain with pleasure. Someone who he could love and would love him back.

Sonic could hear Amy's soft breathing, indicating that she was asleep. He looked down at her.

"She's so beautiful, even in her sleep." he thought. "She truly is the best thing to happen to me. She truly is...an easy lover."

Sonic closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Things could only get better as the days go by.


End file.
